Normal
by CorCat25
Summary: Normal takes place after Sookie shuts her door on Bill and Eric in the Season 3 finale. After that, everything changes a bit. Read on to find out how...Rated M for language and future steamy situations...
1. Alone

Chapter 1: Alone

I slammed the door shut so hard that it rocked on its rusty hinges. The state of my house was another consequence of my unfortunate associations of the last couple of months. Damn maenad. Why couldn't my house have been hit by lightning or something fucking normal? No, a crazy, ancient, immortal bitch with fucking claws had to make my home – my _Gran's_ home – into her own personal bayou. Even though it was now clean of the moss and vines and vermin, the structural damage to the already old house was considerable. Considering also the two werewolf attacks and the various orgies and murders that had recently taken place there it was a fucking miracle that the house was standing at all.

Nothing was normal anymore – not that it ever really was for me – but at least I had my own version of normal before. Now everything was...there wasn't even a word for it. It just seemed like all the bad parts of a fairytale had vomited on my life. There were vampires and werewolves and shape shifters – and fairies. Fuck, I was a fairy myself. I went from the innocent telepathic waitress Sookie Stackhouse to the part-fairy, dirty-mouthed, Bill Compton fucking, Eric Northman kissing, light-out-of-fingers shooting, vampire staking, and intoxicatingly blooded telepathic maybe still a waitress if my shape shifting boss will still have me Sookie Stackhouse. The thought just made me start to laugh hysterically and I slid down the back of my door to the floor. My legs sprawled beneath me and my hands to my face to contain my uncontrollable fit. The laugh lasted merely seconds though, until I threw myself down on the ground in front of the door and began to sob with just as much vigor as my laugh had consumed me with. I could barely breathe, but still managed to let out a scream that had been sitting with me for so long. I screamed and sobbed for the next several minutes until I had literally exhausted myself, even with the amount of Bill's blood I had in my system. I hoped that he had heard me. I hoped that they both heard me. I knew that they could feel me through my damn blood bonds with them. But I hoped that they could actually _hear_ me – and I hoped it tore them apart. With one final sob, I sprawled my body on the cold floor and closed my eyes.

I was pulled out of the darkness after only a few moments by a sudden sound. My phone, which had been on the coffee table, was ringing. I almost left it to drift back into my numb sleep when I realized that it was Tara's ringtone. I pulled myself up slowly. If there were ever a time when I needed my best friend, it was now. I really didn't want to be alone – couldn't actually bear it. I reached my phone just as the ringing stopped. I sighed and sat down in my Grandmother's chair and put my head in my hands. "Sookie, don't be silly," I could almost hear her say, "Call Tara back, you need each other now". I turned the sides of my mouth up into the weakest possible smile as I thought of her. My God, if she could see me now. I shook the thought from my head and flipped open my phone to call Tara and ask her to come home. Just then, however, the voicemail notification beeped, so I dialed – maybe Tara was on her way home now anyway.

Apparently I had several new messages, as the tinny female voice reported to me after I dialed in my code. The first few were from Jason – wondering where I was. Damn it. I had forgotten to tell him I was ok. I would have to call him after this. I could almost smile thinking of how he would react to defend his sister. He would…

I stopped upon hearing the next message. It was Jason, from this afternoon, sounding very unlike himself. "Sook," he started, "I hope that you're ok. I'm going to be away for a while, so you probably won't be able to get a hold of me. I know that you can take care of yourself better than anyone. There is something I gotta do. Trust me Sook. Love ya."

I was about to replay it when I heard Tara's voice on the final message. It was calm and cool, which scared me more than anything I had yet heard. "Sook, you're probably with Bill or something. Sorry I couldn't reach you. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be coming home as soon as I said I would...actually, I don't know when I'll be home again at all. I'm sorry to throw this on you in a damn cell phone message, but I know that you have your own shit to deal with and I didn't want to fuck you up with my own. I need to get out, Sook. Don't worry about me, I'll be ok. I love you the most."

I sat with my mouth agape for a few seconds before frantically dialing Jason. His phone went straight to voicemail. I tried Tara and got the same. I kept dialing them over and over, hoping in vain to get a different result, feeling madness creep over me with every passing second. I finally gave up and threw my phone across the room.

At this point I was literally crawling out of my skin. I wanted to rip off my clothes and run out into the night screaming. Maybe Andy Bellfleur would get a call about the commotion and have to come and arrest me. They could throw me into a mental institution and medicate me out of my mind. Maybe I could scream 'Debbie Pelt' into the trees, hoping that she was waiting in the woods. Certainly she could rip my throat out and make this all go away. I could go offer myself to some vampire who could drain me dry. At least that would be enjoyable for someone.

I took a deep breath and sunk back into the well lived-in chair. No. I was not going to give up on account of Bill Compton or anyone else. I had fought like hell to survive and I wasn't going to stop now. I couldn't help the great loneliness that washed over me though; tonight's losses had been almost too much to bear.

I looked up at the mantel and saw the one person who would have known just what to say – what to do for me at that moment. I allowed one final tear to roll down my cheek before I got up and sprinted out the door and ran barefoot toward her.


	2. Nothing but the Moon

Thank you all so much for the love and reviews! I hope to keep the chapters coming about 1-2 times a week. Thanks for reading and I hope you all are counting down the days until the 26th! Lots of love!

Chapter 2: Nothing but the Moon

The night was dark and starless. The only light that could be seen was a tiny glance of the moon through the thick clouds of the late summer evening. Even through the cloudy sky I could tell that it was almost full. Still, I knew my way well and it took me only a minute or two to reach the marble stone that covered the body of my beloved Grandmother.

I collapsed before it onto my knees, breathing hard from both my feverish sprint and from the horrid events of the day. Even the massive amount of vampire blood in my system wasn't enough to hold me up. My body was probably silently rebelling against it; even my very veins couldn't stand any of Bill Compton in them. The tears ran down my face again with the thought of him. His betrayal, his utter cruelty and manipulation felt like a knife in my stomach that I couldn't remove, but wouldn't kill me. It was like having to live with a constant, overwhelming pain, but being unable to do anything about it. Because I wasn't able to do anything about it. If he were a bad man it would have been different, but I knew that he wasn't. I also knew that he loved me, despite whatever his original intentions had been. I knew it wasn't just about the blood. His feelings were real. So were mine. We had loved and still loved, but I knew we could never love together again.

I looked down at my Grandmother's grave and though of what she would have made of the mess that my life had become. Shame crept through me at all I had done and all that had been done because of me. My teats turned to sobs as I felt her death anew, but this time at my own hands; because of my own actions.

"Gran, I'm so sorry," I whispered into the ground. I sat there for a long piece, kneeling at her grave and asking silently for her forgiveness. The night was still around me; even the crickets seemed to watch my vigil noiselessly.

After some minutes I felt my tears begin to subside and a tentative calm break its way through my harried psyche. I breathed a long sigh and closed my eyes, blinking away a final tear. I forced a pained smile. My grandmother could work her magic on me even after her death. I turned my eyes from the ground to the stars and imagined her up there smiling her golden light down upon me, lessening, if not taking away, my hurt.

A sudden noise in the trees several yards away from me drew my attention and broke my temporary reprieve. I was exhausted, but not enough to not fight back against whatever dared come against me. My mind reeled at the possibilities of what could be hiding in the brush, both natural and supernatural. I wouldn't just sit there and wait. Anger, delirium, and adrenaline flowed again through my system, making me stand up and yell into the darkness.

"Whoever the fuck is out there better show themselves right now or I swear to God I will come over there and give you hell. I might be a tiny thing, but I promise you, you will regret messing with me tonight."

The night was silent as I continued my assault into the black. "Bill Compton, if that is you stalking me you better fly back to your house right this minute because if I should see your face I will grab the first piece of wood I can find and drive it through your heart. The same goes for you Eric Northman and any other vampire creeping up on me in the woods. Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me. Tonight."

Still nothing. My breathing intensified as I moved to make good on my threat to throw myself onto my intruder. I stopped in my tracks as a familiar wave ran through my brain. I realized that I had forgotten to listen for minds around me; all of my senses had been in overdrive and strained me enough to block my gift. I drew a ragged breath to concentrate and sent my mind out into the night.

The mind that I caught immediately sent waves of varying emotions through me – relief at his familiarity, comfort in his closeness, annoyance at his (and every male beings' for that matter) constant need to watch and protect me, and just a little bit of something else that I didn't want to admit just then. I silently cursed Bill's blood again for making me feel desire for someone at a time like this.

His mind was similarly occupied in his feelings toward me. In the conflicting muck, however, I found one emotion that surprised the hell out of me – it was barely perceptible, but he was _laughing_ at me. I immediately called out into the trees for him.

"Alcide Herveaux, you better get your ass out of that tree line right now and come and explain to me why you are laughing at me. And you had better not be naked." I just couldn't deal with a naked man right now. His mind seemed more man than wolf though, but I was still glad when he stepped into sight a moment later wearing the same flannel and jeans I had seen him in earlier. His hands were up to pacify me and he wore a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sookie, I'm sorry if I scared ya. And you know I wouldn't dare laugh at you." He said as he made his way slowly toward me.

I stood with my hands crossed defensively across my chest, still a bit at arms despite the friendly face. "Then why the laugh? The little smile, Alcide? You know I'm not doin' good today."

He had made it to me. He stood just an arm's length away, probably to protect himself in case I came at him. Which was an action that I was seriously considering.

"Sorry Sookie, but I couldn't help but smile at your promise to stake those fangers," I winced slightly at his use of the word; I didn't like it despite my recent feelings toward the vampires in my life. I shook it off, but Alcide noticed. "Aw, Sook, come here."

He closed the gap between us in one step and wrapped his impossibly big arms around me. I immediately relaxed into his embrace and rested my head on his chest. "What are you doing here Alcide?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You were in trouble, right?" I smiled and nodded into his chest, "Well, that's when I show up". He kissed me on the top of my head, letting his lips linger a second too long for it to be considered a platonic peck. At that moment though, I didn't care. He was warm and I was sad. I didn't want to think too far beyond that at the moment.

"Come on, I'll take you home". Alcide reluctantly released me, but swiftly swept up my tiny hand in one of his bear-like ones. I smiled weakly at him, turned to blow my Gran a kiss, and then we walked, hand in hand, back to my porch.


	3. Confessions

Thanks again for all the love guys! I really appreciate it. I'm so excited with the first 6 minutes of Season 4 being up! Hope you enjoy this chapter, things will be heating up soon, I promise! Also, I changed the character filter to just Sookie, as the story is really about her. For those of you who are wondering, Eric will make an appearance, but not right away. Right now, I feel that Sookie needs some space from everyone that betrayed her, and Eric definitely did. No worries though, it wouldn't be True Blood without a little (or a lot...) of Eric lovin'. Happy reading and lots of love!

Chapter 3: Confessions

Too soon Alcide and I were standing on my porch. I noticed his blue construction truck was in the driveway, parked behind my little yellow car that had taken such a beating recently. When we reached my door, I turned to face him. Though his warm fingers were comforting, I reluctantly dropped his hand. There were two things on my mind that needed to be dealt with before I let him into my home. He sensed my hesitation and furrowed his brow with concern.

"Sookie, I understand if you want to be alone, but I ain't leavin' you right now. I'll sleep on your porch like a damn dog if I have to, but I'll be stayin' here for a while."

I couldn't help but smile as he planted his feet firmly where he stood and stared me down. I shuffled my bare feet as I wondered which concern to begin with. I decided to go with the easy one first. "That's just it Alcide, how did you know I was in trouble?" I looked down before I spoke my next words, afraid of the answer, "Eric didn't send you, did he?"

Alcide flared his nostrils and gritted his teeth in answer. He saw me stiffen and softened immediately. He brushed my right hand with one of his strong fingers before he answered. "Sookie, Eric and I are even. Tonight was it." He gave me one of his adorable half-smiles and continued, "I could tell things weren't right tonight. I wasn't about to leave you alone."

I smiled gratefully at him. He tried to pull me into another hug, but I put my hand softly on his chest to stop him. There was one more thing that had to be made plain before he stepped a foot inside my house. I was tired of lies and deceit and I sure as hell wasn't going to start being false about my own doings. If I had to, I would rather lose all the men in my life in one night, than stretch the pain out further. I took a deep breath and started.

"I need to tell you something." I looked him straight in his warm brown eyes, "About Debbie."

I could feel his body tense under my hand, so I dropped it back to my side. I moved over a few steps to the worn yellow bench and took a seat. Alcide followed and stood silently in front of me, his eyes on the ground.

"She came here three days ago. Russell brought her and two other wolves. Bill and Jessica took care of the other two, but Debbie…Debbie came for me."

Alcide cupped his hand into a tight fist, but I continued on, worried that if I stopped I would never get it all out. "She came to kill me, and she almost did. I fought back though."

I could see Alcide's throat contract as he swallowed deeply. "Did you… did you kill her?"

I shook my head as I answered, "No, when she left she was alive. But…"

"But what?" He asked me, his eyes full of conflicting emotions.

"I…I cut her face pretty bad. She was choking me and there was a pair of scissors on the floor and…" I paused to calm myself. I had unintentionally brought the stress of that night back upon myself. I took another breath and continued, "After I cut her she changed and jumped out my window. She ran into the woods and that was the last I saw of her."

Alcide didn't speak, but stood there looking at the old wooden boards of my porch. I touched his hand and he looked at me. "Alcide, I know that you still care for her, but I had to defend myself. I would do it again. So if that means that you need to leave now, you can go. Lord knows I've done crazy enough things for love too."

I said my piece. It was his turn now. I half expected him to change into a wolf and run off into the woods, just as Debbie had those few days ago. However, he surprised me by kneeling down in front of me and softly touching my face.

"Sookie, I can't tell you how sorry I am." He told me and the sorrowful look in his eyes proved his words true. He dropped his hand as he continued, "I've been stuck on Debbie too long. I'm such a fucking idiot. If she had done anything to you…" He stopped and locked his jaw, unable to look at me.

It was my turn to comfort him, "Hush now. You didn't know what she would do." I stopped and gave a slim smile. "We're quite a pair aren't we?"

He finally looked at me and gave a weak grin in return. "Yes, we are."

I quickly thanked the Lord for letting me keep Alcide when I had lost so much that day. I stood up and grabbed Alcide's hand once more and pulled him off his knees. "Well then," I said, "you can come in."

As we crossed my threshold I was filled with a sense of déjà vu. This night resembled one that was just a short week ago, though it felt like several lifetimes had passed. "Alcide," I started, trying a joke to hide my pain, "how come you're always around when Bill and I break up?"

He gave me a cute half-smile before replying, "You know, I don't know Sook. I guess I'm just next on the waiting list."

I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked him. God, I was so glad he was there. His smiled turned fully on and we just stood there, looking at each other for a few moments. I wasn't in the mood for things to go in any direction with Alcide that night, so I was glad when he broke my gaze. "So, you mind if I sleep on your couch tonight Sookie?"

I looked into my living room and thought of what had transpired there between me and Bill that night. I gave a shudder. Alcide took it the wrong way and started, "I…I could sleep outside if you'd rather…"

I shook my head, "No, Alcide, it's just…my house is a fucking mess." I looked up and rolled my eyes at the ceiling, thinking of the state of my house and where we could sleep. Gran's room had been ruined by Maryann and that damn wedding ceremony and mine, well, mine looked like the battlefield it had been, coated with blood and debris. I made up my mind, "C'mon," I told Alcide, leading him upstairs, "I'll show you tomorrow. We can sleep in Jason's old room."

Luckily Jason's old room had escaped most of the carnage. It had a bed big enough for the both of us 'cause I damn well wasn't going to sleep alone that night. Whether Alcide showed any apprehension or happiness at our sleeping arrangement, he didn't show it. I left him in Jason's room with some of Jason's old nightclothes while I went to the armoire in Gran's room and pulled out a raggedy old shorts and tank set. I quickly changed, took off my makeup, and headed back to Alcide.

Alcide was standing by the window when I returned. Jason's old athletic shorts and white tee were a bit tight on my were protector and I could help stifling a laugh when I saw him. He gave me a low growl, but finished with a smile. I climbed under the covers. Alcide seemed hesitant, so I patted the space next to me, "C'mon Alcide, it's not like it's the first time we slept together," I told him flatly.

He shrugged and flashed me another quick grin before joining me under the covers. I flicked off the lamp and turned on my side. In the dark, another gripping burst of sadness rushed over me and I caught a quick sob in my throat. I felt Alcide turn toward me, his chest near my back. "Alcide," I whispered, "will you hold me?"

In answer, he wrapped his large arm around me, spooning me to him. I grabbed his hand in mine and pulled it up to my heart. In a little while I was asleep.


	4. Build It Back

Hey loves! Thanks for reading and I very much appreciate all the kind reviews. Did you know that they are putting Season 4 Episode 2 up on HBO On Demand on the 27th? I can't wait! So, we have some more of the noble Alcide in this chapter, hope it doesn't bug you all too much. Though this is starting as a Sookie and Alcide story, it will eventually be a Sookie/Eric. So no worries! Happy reading and lots of love!

Chapter 4: Build It Back

My Fairy Godmother must have been watching over me that night because I awoke from a dreamless sleep. With all of Bill's blood in my system I had expected to be ravaged all night by his phantom, but he made no appearance in the dark. I was even more surprised that I hadn't caught a glimpse of Eric while I rested – hardly a nap had gone by since he tricked me into drinking sucking those damn bullets out of his chest that I hadn't engaged in some naughty business with him while dreaming. I blushed at just the thought of it, but quickly shook it off. I prayed silently to God or whoever else was listening to continue to keep my dreams peaceful. It was enough to stay away from Bill and Eric in my waking life; I didn't want to have to battle them while I slept as well.

I could feel the sun on my back through the open window in the room. It filtered lightly onto the calico pattern of the cotton sheets in the guest room where Alcide and I had spent the night. I smiled a bit thinking how Jason had been so mad when Gran put these sheets on his old bed after he had moved out. They had been a vast improvement on Jason's worn sports set, but he thought the little pattern made the room too girly and had refused to spend a night in the bed since. My smiled turned into a frown as I wondered where on earth my brother could be. It wasn't like him to disappear and not tell me why or where. Even when he got himself all mixed up with that Fellowship of the Sun business, he told me where he was going. I just didn't know what had gotten into him.

The thought of Jason compelled me out of bed. I needed to check my phone – see if he, or Tara for that matter, had called. I turned first to see if Alcide was still next to me, but the left side of the bed was empty. Alcide's clothes were gone and Jason's were folded neatly in a pile and placed upon a chair in the far corner of the room. The smell of bacon frying downstairs told me he was still in the house, and I giggled a little to myself, remembering the last time I saw him cooking breakfast in that damn wok. I ran over to my room to grab my old blue terrycloth robe and a pair of slippers and scurried downstairs.

Alcide was in the kitchen, wearing his same clothes from the night before. My eyes went wide as I examined the feast he was preparing. Fat strips of bacon were frying in one pan, bubbling and cracking in the grease, while Alcide was cracking what seemed like a dozen eggs in another and scrambling away. I could smell coffee brewing in the pot in the corner, and a big pitcher of OJ graced my Gran's table. Alcide was so immersed in his cooking that he didn't hear me come in. I cleared my throat and told him good morning.

He turned to me with a broad grin on his face. "Mornin' Sook! I just thought I'd cook a little breakfast. How'd you sleep?"

I came over to the stove and took a good sniff of the food. Damn did it smell amazing. "Actually, pretty well." As I continued to examine our breakfast I realized that there was probably enough for ten people here – well, ten humans at least. "Alcide, you do realize that it's just the two of us, right?" I asked him, gesturing toward the food.

He gave a short laugh then looked a bit sheepish. I wasn't having any of that. "Alcide," I asked him, "what is it?'

"Well, Sook, I hope you don't mind, but I called a few of my guys up. They're coming' here right now. I thought as long as I was going to be stayin' here for a couple days I could at least help you fix your house up, especially since I'm responsible for some of it."

I tried to find some reason to be mad; some good Southern girl excuse to stop him, but I couldn't. I was just too damn tired and if a construction working werewolf was offering to help me fix my house, then I was going to take him up on that.

I shrugged, "Fine, but you're gonna let me pay _and_ help." I told him with a meaningful glare.

He smiled, ready for battle, "My guys, Nate and Jim, both owe me big time and there is no way in hell you're payin' me. I already got most of the tools…" I stopped and put my hands on my hips, showing him I meant business. He laughed and gave up. "Ok, you can pay for the supplies, which shouldn't be much. Just some wood and paint and stuff. And of course you can help. Ain't no better balm for a broken heart than to swing a hammer." He smiled sadly at me and I knew he needed the physical labor as much as I probably did.

I smiled and hugged him full on from behind, burying my head in his back for a moment. "Thanks Alcide. I owe you big time now."

He gently pulled my hands from around his waist and put down the spoon he was scrambling with. He turned slowly to face me, guilt in his eyes. "No, Sook. You damn well don't owe me. Your house wouldn't be in half this state if it weren't for me. It's the absolute least I can do is to get it right for you."

"Oh, Alcide," I said, moving to turn off the stove and starting to plate the food, "a serial killer, a maenad, and an ugly ass werewolf all invaded my house before I even met you. Debbie was just the straw on the camel's back. Trust me, without her, this place would still look like hell."

Alcide gave me a little smile and took over my duties, "You sure do attract trouble, don't ya?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "I'm gonna go change before your boys get here." I said as I turned toward the stairs. I paused and made a quick detour to the living room first though, grabbing my phone from where I had thrown it last night. As I climbed the stairs I examined it, I was happy to see that it seemed undamaged even after its flight across the room. I flipped it open to check for messages. I was dismayed to see that there were none – not even any from Bill, who I thought would have flooded my phone with apologies and pleas. I shook off Bill; Jason was my concern now. It wasn't like him to just run off. I dialed his number again, but it went straight to voicemail. I left a message anyway, telling him to call me 'cause I was worried sick. As I hung up I decided that I would wait just until tomorrow, and then I would call Andy Bellfleur and see what I could find out about my brother. I didn't know how they could help me – it wasn't like he was a missing person or anything; he told me he was leaving. Still, something just didn't feel right. I kept my resolve – if I didn't hear anything by tomorrow I would call for reinforcements.

I briefly considered calling Tara again, but finally decided against it. I knew she needed space and I would give it to her. I just hoped to God that she was ok. I said a little prayer for her and gave a small caress to the photo of us and Gran that I had put on my dresser for safekeeping. "Tara, I hope you're alright," I spoke aloud.

I sighed and opened my dresser, pulling out a pair of old jean shorts and an ratty Merlotte's shirt. As I pulled it on I decided that I needed to give Sam a call soon. See if I still had my job and all. That could wait until tomorrow. Today I had three abled bodied men at my disposal and I was going to make the best of it. I was so damn grateful to Alcide. He gave me so much without asking for so much as a smile in return. I thought of how just a few days before we had stood on my porch talking about how if we both were smarter we would have fallen for each other. I blushed as I remembered how close we came to kissing. His arms were so warm and strong and his eyes so tender. But we were both in a bad place then, and we still were. The timing just wasn't right. I shook my head, pulled my hair into a tight ponytail and made my way downstairs.

Alcide had set the table and poured me a tall glass of juice and a mug of warm, delicious smelling coffee. I smiled at him as I sat down. A thought suddenly occurred to me and I voiced it to Alcide, "Are your friends weres?" I didn't know if the Herveaux Construction company was composed entirely of wolves or not. It seemed rather silly for it to be so, but weres seemed to stick together so I wasn't entirely surprised when Alcide confirmed that his friends were like him.

"They're good guys though, Sook, not like those bastards you met in Jackson." I nodded, grimacing at my too fresh memories of the Lou Pine's crowd. "I just told them that you're a friend and your house got vandalized while you were on vacation. They won't ask beyond that."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." I said, relieved. My story was a strange one and I was getting tired of having to explain it to every nosy supernatural out there. Maybe today I would get to be normal for a while, though I didn't dare get my hopes up that something wouldn't happen. That just wasn't my life, especially not lately.

A few minutes later Nate and Jim arrived. I liked the look of them immediately. Nate was shorter and a bit husky, with thick brown curls and kind green eyes. Jim, on the other hand, was rather lanky, with thin red hair cut close and eyes as grey as the morning mist. They both smiled and shook my hand as they entered, giving me a 'Good mornin' miss', just like good Southern boys should. They were thrilled to have breakfast set in front of them and thanked me immensely. I almost opened my mouth to tell them that Alcide had done the cooking, but a quick shake of my friend's head told me that I better keep my mouth shut on that point. I stifled a laugh and took the thanks graciously.

As soon as breakfast was over we got to work. Nate and Jim took the outside of the house – they had brought a power washer with them and worked slowly to clean off all the mud and dirt that had accumulated on my once just charmingly dusty home. Alcide and I decided to start upstairs and work our way down. We started in Gran's room, sweeping the debris, putting things in piles of what could be salvaged and what was best to throw away. In just a few hours the room looked much better, but by no means livable. Half the furniture would need to be replaced and the room would need to be repainted. But it was something.

At one we decided to take a break. I fixed some sandwiches and lemonade for the boys while Alcide ran to the store to pick up some supplies that we needed. As the boys rested in the kitchen, enjoying their lunch, I decided to catch a bit of sun. It was a beautiful day and my tan needed some work. I grabbed my sunning blanket from the bench on the porch and made my way to my favorite spot in the yard, next to the big willow tree.

As I lay down, dark thoughts from the previous few days began to invade my mind again. Action had kept them at bay for a while, but now that the world was silent, my head filled itself with all I had been pushing down. I closed my eyes and let the sun bask me in its golden rays, hoping that the light would drive out whatever dark was left inside of me.


	5. Visions in the Dark

Hey loves! Here it is, your Eric has arrived. Maybe not exactly as you wanted him, but he will returned in all his splendor at a later date. Hopefully this will hold you over until then. Happy reading!

Chapter 5: Visions in the Dark

I overslept. When I awoke the sun was just setting over the trees. I was surprised that I had napped so long and even more so that Alcide hadn't woken me. I propped myself on my elbows and was startled to see that his truck wasn't in my driveway or anywhere to be seen. Nate and Jim's truck was gone too. I calmed myself thinking that perhaps they had gone to grab a quick beer at Merlotte's. Still though, leaving me after dark and outside did not seem like a thing Alcide would ever do.

I shivered as a cold breeze ran by me. I could feel summer slipping away and the first winds of fall coming in strong. I stood up quickly and gathered my blanket from the ground. However, more than the chill was compelling me into my home; darkness had come and I was in no mood to meet the creatures that awoke when the sun went down. Another breeze rushed behind my back. As I turned around to walk the twenty yards to my porch I was met with a sight I did not expect. My blanket fell out of my arms as I let out a scream that no one heard – no one but the one that stood right in front of me, his grey-blue eyes examining me like a predator does just before he pounces on his prey.

I steadied myself; I was not about to be anyone's prey – and especially not Eric Northman's. I could tell that my fear excited him so I quickly quelled it. Still, he kept that smug-as-hell smile on his face. "Eric," I growled, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Really Sookie, is that anyway to talk to your future lover?" Eric asked me, all seriousness except for that smile.

I leaned over to pick the blanket back off the ground, but Eric and his damn vampire-speed beat me to it. He held the quilt softly in his hands then slowly brought it up to his nose. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes lightly and reveling in the scent. I scowled and yanked the blanket out of his grip, but he just smiled at me. "It smells like the sun," he said, taking a step closer, "and like you."

His body was less than a foot away from mine now and though he and the night were cold, I could feel my body warming up. Damn that fucking vampire blood! I did not; I _could _not desire Eric right now.

He must have felt my emotions through the blood, because just then he closed the gap between us, pressing his body to mine and leaning down to whisper in my ear, "Don't fight it Sookie, you _know_ this is what you want."

Fuck him and his goddamn arrogance. I gritted my teeth in frustration. "No, Eric, this is not what I fucking want, so go the fuck away. Whatever you're here for, I don't need it. If you are here to protect me it's a bit too little too late. If you're here for my blood, then you better turn the fuck around before I blast you back to Sweden. And," I paused, "if you are here for sex, well, that you will never, ever, get from me."

I looked up at him as I swelled with self-righteous anger and waited for his response. While I expected some snake-tongued retort, what I received shocked the hell out of me. When I had finished speaking, Eric had turned his head down and there it still remained, his eyes staring fixedly at the earth. After several long moments he lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes startlingly vulnerable. Then he spoke, "Sookie, I know you're protected. I'm glad that the wolf is here, though I envy him, especially since he shared your bed last night."

I opened my mouth to ring him out but he stopped me with a placating raise of his hand. "Please, let me go on." I crossed my hands in front of my chest defensively and let him continue. "Though I will freely admit that your blood was and will likely always remain the best I have ever tasted, I swear to you that I will bring the true death upon myself if I ever take it forcefully from you again."

This declaration knocked me a bit off balance, but I let him go on without interruption. "And finally," he said, being sure to gaze straight into my eyes, "although sex with you would probably bring me more pleasure than drinking your blood ever could, that's not what I want from you anymore."

He stopped; his face now just inches from mine, and dropped his gaze to the ground once more. He spoke his next words in a tone barely above a whisper, but I could hear them plainly enough, "Sookie, what I want…what I need…is," he paused and looked at me; his eyes keeping me shacked to the ground where I stood, though his next words would paralyze me completely, "Sookie, I love you."

I stood still as a board for a moment, unable to move, to think, or even to breathe. Eric fucking Northman loved _me_? I was so angry that I could feel the light begin to rise in my fingers. However, I kept my hands at my sides for now and decided to let my mouth do the talking, for the fire there was just as potent and would probably sting him more than my other powers ever could.

"Do you think I'm a fucking idiot! I mean really Eric, you love me? Love me! Just two weeks ago you told me that you didn't even know what that word meant. Did you have a sudden goddamn revelation? Really?" I was practically spitting my words at this point. Eric stood and took it – I could see no anger in his face; he stood as still as he had when I started. He even seemed, oh God, it couldn't be. Was that pain? I didn't care though, in fact I was glad to see him suffer, so I continued on relentlessly, "Eric, I don't give a flyin' fuck in France what you say. You have the mouth of the serpent of Eden and I would be a fool to listen to anything that came out of your poisonous mouth. You've tricked me countless times and almost killed me more than once. And now you come here sayin' that you _love_ me?" I heard myself laugh and it sounded high and crazy, even to me, "If I had a stake right now I couldn't even use it on you. Not because I wouldn't want to, but because you have no heart. You feel _no_ love. Now get the fuck out of my way."

I pushed by him easily and stomped to my porch. I didn't even look back to see his reaction to my merciless tirade. I had just reached the top of the steps when I felt the wind knocked out of me. I gasped as I felt his arms tighten in a vise-grip around my chest and his fangs push into, but not break, the soft skin of my neck. At my back I felt something quite different. It seemed all my anger had excited his libido and he was currently showing me that all of Eric Northman was _very_ large. I felt a sudden stir of excitement deep at my core and cursed myself for it. What the fuck was all this vampire blood doing to me? Did it really turn me on now to be grabbed from behind and threatened? I rallied again and challenged the blonde vampire behind me, "Eric, you promised you would never drink from me against my will again. Remember?"

If he had been a man, he would have been breathing hotly into my ear. Instead I got words filled with more heat than breath could ever give, "No, I promised that I would meet the true death if I ever again drank from you unwillingly," he paused, "But I think it might be better if I just killed you now and ended my own misery. I could end myself after that." He paused and his voice deepened in anger and lust, "I don't know how you do this to me Sookie Stackhouse, but I don't like it."

My fury reached a boiling point at that statement and I turned around to meet his gaze, bold and unafraid. I opened my mouth to scream at him, but was quickly silenced as his lips met mine in a searing kiss.

I can't explain what happened to me at that moment – it was as if all my rage and hatred at Eric suddenly melted away and was replaced by all-consuming desire. I kissed him back with everything I had, surprising myself by hooking my leg around his and knotting my fingers in his hair, trying my damnedest to get him as close as possible. I heard him growl in response, clearly thrilled at my reaction.

We broke, but just for a moment. "Invite me in," he demanded of me, swiftly moving my body so that I was pinned between him and my screen door.

I pushed my body into him and reached around to grab that gorgeous butt of his. Then I looked him straight in the eyes, "No."

He pulled my hands off of his behind and pinned them over my head. I should have been scared out of my mind, but I wasn't in the slightest. What the hell was wrong with me? Eric glared down at me and continued, "Invite me in so that I can ravage you properly." He leaned his head down and placed a soft kiss under my jaw, then returned his eyes to mine. They were raw and intense, "I am losing my patience. If you do not let me in I will have to have you right here."

"Fine," I spat back, "Eric if I let you into my house, I know something's just gonna get destroyed and I spent all day cleanin' everything up. At least the porch is easy to clean."

He stared at me for a second, clearly dumbfounded at both my logic and my boldness towards him. Then he tipped back his head and laughed, well, roared is more like it. In a few seconds though he composed himself and returned to his predator posturing. "As you wish."

Suddenly his lips were on mine and his arms were everywhere. I searched my mind and heart for hesitance, for any reason that I shouldn't do this, but could find none. So I let go.

I let out a little growl myself and pulled off his leather jacket. I knew he was perpetually cold, but how he wore that thing in the damn Louisiana heat still baffled me. In the next second, my tee was gone, peeled off by Eric's expert hands. His lips were on my neck now, moving lower. "Sookie…" he breathed into my chest as he unhooked my little white cotton bra. He moved just a step away from me for a moment and examined me. My bra still covered my breasts; it was precariously placed though and the straps were slowly sliding down my arms. Eric took no pause in helping it on its way. And then there I was, naked from the waist up, in front of Eric Northman. He pulled off his thin white shirt as he stood looking at me, so that he was bare as well. Our eyes locked and our little breather was over. Eric's fangs popped down once more, drawing a little intake of breath from me. His next move only made my breathing more precarious, as he moved his attention to my breasts. One large hand expertly fondled and manipulated one, while his mouth gave delicious care to the other. It was all I could do not to scream. "Eric…" I breathed as he took my nipple in his mouth and sucked. I wound my fingers through his hair and just held on.

His free hand soon caressed its way down my stomach and began to undo my shorts. It took Eric mere seconds to remove them. I groaned in delight as he softly ran his hand over panties. He must have liked that too much because in the next second they were gone, ripped to shreds on the floor of my porch. Eric didn't stop for a moment though and in the next instant his fingers had traversed my most private area, ending on my clitoris. He paused for just a moment there, but I couldn't take the waiting, so I begged him to continue, "Eric, please!"

That seemed all the encouragement he needed and he began to attack me mercilessly. My body began to tremble and slide slowly down the door, causing it to creak and groan. Eric moved me roughly to the porch floor. It was cool and coarse, but at the moment I could feel nothing but Eric.

He brought his head up for a moment, a wicked smile upon his face. "You are so ready for me Sookie. Tell me, have you imagined this before?"

I did not reply, which caused him to grumble and stop his hands. I whined in protest. He began to move again, but torturously slowly. He moved his body upwards until his face was above mine. "Tell. Me."

I still held fast; his ego didn't need any more stroking. He smiled at my stubbornness and thenturned his slow pace supernaturally fast. It would have been painful had I not been already lost in pleasure. "Fine," I groaned, "Yes, Eric, yes."

He smiled triumphantly. "Good girl."

Eric stopped suddenly and I propped myself up to look at him, wondering what his game was now. "Good," he said, "You should watch." And with that he wrapped one arm around my back to steady me before he gave me the shock of my life. With a wicked look in his eye he clamped down and bit around my nipple, sucking ruthlessly just as he rammed two fingers into me. I screamed at the assault, but he continued without remorse, fucking and sucking me to release. My first orgasm came within seconds, but he continued, riding my crest until I could take no more.

I was breathing heavily when he finally released me. I could not look at him, could not even open my eyes I was so overcome. He rose from me and I could hear his belt coming undone and his pants being tossed across the porch. Then, he was over me again and I could feel him, ready to go. "Sookie," he whispered to me, "Open your eyes."

I smiled and blinked open my eyes, ready to pull Eric into a long kiss. Who I saw above me, however, made my blood run cold and drove a scream from my throat. His dark hair looked dirtier than usual and his blue eyes were filled with malice. I struggled under him. "Bill!" I shouted, "Get off'a me!"

He smiled coolly and made no move. I looked around for a weapon or anything to help me, and found my next surprise. "Lorena?" I squeaked in shock. There she was in all her regal bearing, watching us with those large cruel eyes of hers.

"Why hello Sookie," she cooed, "did you miss me? I dare say I've missed you." The last line was delivered with deliberate malice.

I looked right at Bill and pleaded with him. "Bill, what are you doin'?" He smiled at me through eyes that I didn't recognize, but it was Lorena who replied.

"Oh don't worry chere, we're just going to have a little fun. Right William?"

"Eric!" I screamed and tried to shoot up. Where the fuck had he gone! I twisted my head around, but could find him nowhere. I turned to Bill and pleaded with him, "Bill, if you ever loved me you won't do this. Please!"

Bill said nothing but laughed low and cruel at me. Lorena joined in and the combined chorus brought fear and adrenaline rushing through my veins. I struggled against Bill and screamed for help loudly enough for the whole Parish to hear. But no one came. No Eric, no Alcide, no Sam, not even Jason or Tara. I was alone. "Bill," I pleaded once more, "You know what my uncle did to me, please…"

"Oh, don't worry Sookie, everything will be alright. I'm not going to rape you; we're just a litte…thirsty." Bill whispered to me, popping out his fangs. I could hear Lorena's descending as well as she roughly grabbed my wrist. I closed my eyes and screamed as both vampires bit at once. Then everything went dark.

"Sookie! Sook! I'm here, it's ok, you're safe. Wake up!" I could hear a voice telling me but everything was still blacker than night. I let out a final scream as the dark receded into a blinding light.


End file.
